I Wouldn't Do That If I Was You (part 1)
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Jay and Carlos are enjoying a bit of alone time...well trying to at least. Just a little Jaylos smut.


_"Jaay!"_

Carlos purred, back arching onto Jays toned chest, his right hand clasping over the thief's which was planted firmly on his hip.

It was a lazy Fall day, all the prince's and princesses were out seeing the leaves change color at the grove. While, the dog lover and MVP decided to stay in bed all day together in their cozy dorm. Somehow, simple cuddling had lead to Carlos and Jay having sex in the latter's bed.

The scene was perfect, chill in the air, logs burning in the fireplace, and they had each other. Carlos was on his side, his lover cuddled up behind him. Jay's tan skin sending waves of heat up the shorters body.

Jay's thrusts were slow and deep as he moved his hips forward, which was completely different from himself, but perfect for this type of love making. He pressed his lips to the side of his neck, beginning to bite at the flesh. The athletes eyes closed in deep concentration, making multiple marks on the boys shoulder as he continued fucking into him.

Jay soon pulled away, admiring the purplish hickeys already starting to appear on his pale neck. The street rat couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when he looked at them. He was never able to mark Carlos and claim him like this back on the Isles. The gray haired boy was two years his senior and he didn't wanna push him into anything, Carlos already had it tough as it was with his crazy ass mother.

Their type of "gang activity" was never really accepted on the Isles by other villains, but here in Auradon they embraced and endorsed love in any shape, size, or gender. Jay and Carlos were finally where they belonged.

Cruella De Vil' s son whimpers throwing his head back, his flush starting from his cheeks down to his back, and Jay couldn't look away. He was beautiful to him, his body glistening with sweat, his hair falling into his forehead, and his freckled cheeks a vibrant pink. The leather clad teen couldn't help but fuck into him harder, thriving on his lovers mewling. He knew this wasn't their usual careless fucking, but old habits die hard.

Carlos bit his lip, untangling his free hand from Jay's, fingertips traveling to his long hair, tossing off that damn annoying ass beanie that he hated so much and scratching his scalp softly. The resident flirt, tightened his hold, enjoying the small wandering hand in his hair, balling up the bottom of his own black tank top that he had given Carlos to wear.

This was how they wanna spend all their days off, in solitude with no drama or annoying friends. Jay had leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's lips passionately, but the second their tongues made contact. There door was kicked open.

"Hey losers get off your asses!"

Jay literally froze, his arms locking around his small boyfriend as the purple haired girl stomped in and across the floor. Carlos let out a shriek, trying to hide his face with the covers. If Mal found out, she would never let them hear the end of it. He could just hear the dirty jokes she would make for the two. Jay held him tightly pulling him impossibly closer, he was embarrassed as well, but he would never let his emotions show.

Mal didn't think anything of the two after pulling the curtains open to see better in the room. Thankfully, they had the sheets pulled up to their chests, and as far as she knew Carlos had on a shirt and Jay always slept shirtless, so she saw no issue. That or she didn't care. "Ben wants us to meet him at the festival and I don't wanna piss off his boy toy. You know Chad has a thing about tardiness so...lets go!"

Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair, upset that the moment was totally ruined,"Ok, we'll be out in a sec", he sneered in response rolling his eyes.

Any one would know, that was a sign to leave, but Mal didn't think so, seeing as she still stood there,"I'm waiting"

The boys just sat there, not knowing if they should tell the truth or..., but after a few seconds, Carlos was the one who finally spoke up,"Uh, Mal, can you give us, like 5 minutes?"

"No way dog boy", she shook her head, suddenly grabbing the sheets,"we need to leave asap, and you guys will just stay in bed c- cu- cuddling", she choked out with a disgusted cringe. Even though they weren't on the Isles anymore, some things never changed when it came to the bitten girl. They wondering how Jane put up with her sometimes.

The latter shot up immediately, holding the other end of the blanket,"Let go!", he demanded, but she didn't listen.  
"Get up!", Mal growled tugging back with more force. "W- we will!", Carlos interrupted helping Jay defend the blanket, his cheeks still burning,"Promise! Just leave, please!", the short boy begged.

Mal glared at them both, her eyes turning that ominous glowing green," **' _I. Don't. Believe. Y_ ou**"

"Trust us, for your own safety", the athlete offered frantically, the fabric slipping out his fingers. Thankfully,  
Mal stopped pulling and they let out a breath of relief. They were finally in the cle-

"Nope!"

Still lost in their state of contentment , Jay nor Carlos could stop her before she yanked the sheets away...

"OH MY FAIRY GOD MOTHER!"

Carlos completely froze, hiding his face as Jay pulled him closer. This was it. This is what death felt like. Yep, he was dead. Carlos felt like he was in hell. "Told you!", Jay scolded with his boyfriend in his arms, grabbing the pillow to cover their bottom halves.

The teenage witch covered her eyes,"Okay okay! Never mind, stay here!",she pleaded gagging , over dramatically, I might add. Mal removed her hand only to pull it back up. "I cannot look at you guys ever again! Ever"

Even with her hand over her face, you could still see the red on her paper white skin. If was weird for the two boys, it must be horrible for the stubborn girl.

There they stood, two naked boys and a lesbian looking at each like they had just found out someone ate the poison apple.

Mal spun on her feet and stomped over to the door, the whole time mumbling something about "hormonal toads" and "hexing eyeballs"

Jay sat up when she grabbed the door,"Hey, don't slam th-"

 _ **"Slam!Whack! Crack!"**_

They both flinched,"door", he sighed blowing out a breath of annoyance. The tan boy tsked at the probably broken bedroom door,"These Aurodonians have no respect for privacy", he shook his head, shamefully, only for a pillow to hit him.


End file.
